The Last Time
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Sepulangnya Sasuke ke Konoha membawa kebahagiaan besar bagi Sakura. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi pria itu dan sang kakak bento buatannya. Ternyata, itu adalah bento terakhir untuk orang yang dicintainya, Uchiha Sasuke.


**_The Last Time_**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sepulangnya Sasuke ke Konoha membawa kebahagiaan besar bagi Sakura. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi pria itu dan sang kakak bento buatannya. Ternyata, itu adalah bento terakhir untuk orang yang dicintainya, Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, hurt**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, abal, Sakura sentric, semi canon, alur terlalu cepat, etc.**

 **Di sini ceritanya Sasuke nggak ngebunuh Itachi.**

 **Word: 1k+**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«  
**

Pagi yang cerah. Hari ini, Sakura berniat menemui Sasuke di Uchiha Mansion. Ini rencananya dari semalam. Memberi Uchiha Sasuke dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, bento untuk sarapan.

Pukul 7.00 pagi.

Dengan riang Sakura berjalan ke Uchiha Mansion yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Dia terlihat senang sekali. Perang dunia sinobi keempat sudah berakhir. Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Juga tidak banyak pasien di rumah sakit. Hari ini adalah hari bebasnya. Mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan hari di sana.

Tangan mungilnya menjinjing tiga buah bento. Mungkin maksud Sakura ialah makan bersama? Putri tunggal Haruno ini pintar sekali mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Sakura senang sekali. Apalagi melihat Uchiha Mansion sudah di depan matanya. Tanpa ragu, dia membuka pintu pagar dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ohayo, Itachi- _nii_." sapa Sakura ramah melihat Itachi ada di kursi santai di depan rumah dengan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya. "Sasuke- _kun_ ada?"

"Sakura... kau datang lagi?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah banyak berubah sejak perang shinobi berakhir. Itachi kembali ke pribadi ramahnya dulu sebelum peristiwa pembantaian _clan_ Uchiha dulu. Yang paling menyanangkan baginya, Itachi diterima di Konoha dengan baik. Membuat adiknya pun diperlakukan serupa.

Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sasuke ada di dalam, Sakura. Masuk saja."

"Itachi- _nii_ , aku bawa bento. Ini untuk Itachi- _nii_." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah bento untuk Itachi.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Merepotkan kamu saja."

Sakura tertawa. "Ah, tidak. Aku senang bisa membantu kalian. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, ya!"

"Silahkan."

Sakura melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi menikmati bentonya di halaman depan. Sakura menatap ke kanan dan kiri. Kira-kira di mana Sasuke? Di rumah sebesar ini, sulit sekali mencari pria dingin yang nyaris selalu tanpa suara itu.

Di halaman depan, Itachi menatap bento di tangannya seraya tersenyum manis lalu menghela napas.

" _Ittadakimasu_.." Itachi memakan bentonya sendirian. "Enak, Sakura, aku suka."

Tentu saja, mana tega dia memisahkan Sakura? Atau bahkan hanya sekedar ikut bersama mereka? Sepertinya Itachi kapok menjadi orang jahat.

"Sasuke? Kau di mana?" Akhirnya gadis itu memilih memanggilnya.

Hanya hembusan angin yang membalas pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sepi.

Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk menghampiri kamar Uchiha bungsu itu. Mungkin dia masih tidur. Kalau beruntung, Sakura bisa melihat wajah polosnya yang sedang tertidur. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya terkikik membayangkannya.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"Sasuke, kau di sana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Ragu-ragu gadis itu membuka kamar itu. Aroma khas Sasuke yang maskulin menyeruak masuk menyapa penciuman Sakura. Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Kamar Sasuke bersih. Tempat sampah kecil di pojok kamar kosong, mungkin rutin dibersihkan. Kasurnya rapi tertata. Guling di samping bantal juga sprei yang rapi. Kecuali kalau beberapa gulungan dan buku-buku tebal yang tersusun asal itu masuk dalam hitungan. Banyak gulungan di atas meja. Berserakan dengan tidak rapi. Hanya di meja itu.

Refleks, Sakura berjalan ke meja itu untuk membereskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya sebuah suara _baritone_ di telinga Sakura membuatnya kaget. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh gulungan itu.

"Eh? _Go-go._."

"Hn." potong Sasuke.

" _Gomen_." cicit Sakura. "Aku tadi berniat mencarimu, tapi aku lihat semua gulungan ini berserakan, aku berniat membersihkannya."

Sasuke menatap tajam kedua emerald Sakura. "Jangan sentuh apapun."

Sakura menunduk. Apa kalimat itu berarti 'sudahlah, tidak perlu repot-repot'? Ah, misterius. Pria yang sungguh misterius.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ sudah makan? Aku bawa bento untukmu." jelas Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk menyampaikan maksudnya mencari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn. Kita ke taman belakang."

Sepasang insan itu berjalan menuju taman belakang Uchiha Mansion. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di sana.

Sakura membuka bento yang dibawanya.

"Ini untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah bento untuk pria Uchia itu.

"Hn."

Sakura tahu, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengungkapkan segalanya secara lisan. Sasuke lebih suka bertindak langsung. Dan mungkin juga tak banyak yang tahu kalau kata 'hn' yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi berarti 'terima kasih'. Dari sedikit orang yang tahu, mungkin Sakura masuk ke dalam daftarnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ingin kubuatkan jus tomat?" tawar Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura bangkit mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hendak pergi ke dapur untuk membuat dua gelas jus tomat. Untuknya juga, tentu.

Setelah selesai, Sakura kembali ke taman belakang memberikan segelas jus tomat di tangannya untuk Sasuke.

" _Ittadakimasu_!" Jangan tanya itu suara siapa. Sasuke mana mungkin mengucapkannya.

Keduanya pun mulai makan. Hingga sesaat mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan. Menikmati bento mereka masing-masing hingga tandas.

Sakura tersenyum karena Sasuke menghabiskan bento buatannya. Bento yang memang spesial Sakura buatkan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke maupun Sakura mengambil gelas dan menghabiskan jus tomat mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke ambigu. Untuk kali ini, jujur Sakura kecewa. Dia ingin Sasuke berkomentar tentang bento yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah.

Emerald beradu _onyx_ sebelum sang pemilik _emerald_ memilih untuk memutuskan kontak mata. " _Gomenasai_."

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu.

Nyatanya, Sakura tidak bisa menerima seluruh sikap dingin Sasuke dengan sempurna. Dia perlu setidaknya sedikit perhatian dari pria yang dicintainya itu. Mungkin pada akhirnya dia jugalah yang harus terus mengalah pada Sasuke. Ingin rasanya memilih untuk berhenti walau sulit. Namun akhirnya gadis bodoh itu tetap saja bertahan.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." lirih gadis musim semi itu tersenyum nyaris putus asa.

Pria itu tetap menatap datar sang gadis.

"Aku senang kau kembali ke Konoha. Sudah lama sekali aku menunggumu pulang. Aku nyaris putus asa." Sakura membuka topik lain. Setidaknya untuk menghibur diri. "Tapi akhirnya kamu pulang, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura mendongak menatap _onyx_ kelam itu. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke. " _Aishiteru_ , Sasuke- _kun._." bisik sang gadis sebelum mencium pria berambut raven itu.

Sasuke membelalakan kadua matanya. Bohong. Gadis itu pasti bohong. Setelah sekian kali percobaan pembunuhan gadis ini, beberapa pertarungan, hingga akhirnya dia kembali ke Konoha sebagai _missing-nin_ bersama Itachi, mana mungkin gadis ini tetap mencintainya. Apalagi dengan keadaannya seperti ini. Sasuke diam. Tidak menolak ciuman Sakura juga tidak membalasnya.

" _Gomenasai_.." ucap Sakura di sela ciumannya.

Tak mampu menahan tangis, akhirnya gadis berambut pink itu hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu bungsu Uchiha itu. Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke rambut Sakura. Mengelusnya lembut. Menenangkan isakan sang gadis yang justru semakin kencang.

"Aku memang bodoh, Sasuke. Seharusnya aku membencimu. Kamu yang bahkan mencoba membunuhku. Kamu yang terus membuatku lelah menunggu. Jawabannya tidak. Aku bahkan tidam bisa hanya sekedar menjauh darimu." tangan Sakura memukul dada bidang Sasuke. "Apa salahku hingga kau berbuat seperti ini padaku?"

" _Iie, gomenasai_." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Menolak permintaan maaf Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Kata yang tak pernah Sasuke ucapkan. Kini, bahkan Sasuke mengucapkannya hanya untuk dirinya. Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat.

" _Hiks_.. Sasuke- _kun_.. _hiks_.." tangis sang gadis sempurna pecah. "Kumohon, untuk yang pertama kali dan mungkin terakhir kalinya, aku ingin tetap tetap seperti ini dulu."

Sakura terus membenamkan dirinya dalam bahu Sasuke. Menyesap aroma kesukaannya selagi ia bisa dengan rakus. Kalau boleh egois, ia ingin memiliki pria ini hanya untuk dirinya dan lagi-lagi, dia tidak bisa. Sakura ingin seperti ini. Sebentar saja.

Kami-sama, _tolong hentikanlah waktu_ , bisik hati kecil Sakura.

" _Iie_."

Hati Sakura sejenak tertohok mendengar ucapan Sasuke sebelum ia belajar memahaminya, menerima penolakan Sasuke. Perlahan tanpa sadar dia melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap Sasuke. Itu penolakan mutlak. Dirinya tidak mungkin bersikeras tetap dalam posisi itu. Dia rela melepas Sasuke yang dulu terus ia perjuangkan. Tapi...

Hangat.

Sakura merasa hangat di pelukan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke kini memeluknya. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Menikmati pelukan hangat yang diberikan Sasuke.

Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari _emerald_ kanan Sakura. Dalam senyum sang gadis.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Tidak percaya. Itu yang Sakura pikirkan sekarang. Terlalu bahagia untuk berpikiran logis.

Sasuke pun begitu. Menangis. Walau tanpa air mata. Hatinya sakit. Batinnya menjerit. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dikatakan. Tak ada yang bisa diekspresikan. Terkadang, jeritan dalam diam justru lebih menyakitkan.

Kenyataan bahwa dirinya harus mengalah dari sang dia tak bisa dipungkiri.

Sakit.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." entah kenapa Sakura hanya bisa memanggil nama pria itu. Membuatnya semakin sesak dan sakit.

Sasuke mendorong pelan bahu gadis musim semi itu. Sakura sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

Batin Sasuke bisa lebih tersenyum lega sekarang.

"Kau harus menerimanya." kata Sasuke sebelum pergi melompat ke pepohonan yang berada tepat menghadap halaman belakang rumahnya.

Sakura ternganga. Baru saja harapannya melambung tinggi, kini ia harus mererima kenyataan kalau Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

Tak ada lagi kehangatan itu. Tak ada.

Sasuke melompat diantara pepohonan dimana sakura sedang bermekaran seolah mengejeknya. Dari bukit ini, Sasuke bisa melihat gadisnya masih duduk di halaman belakang Uchiha Mansion. Gadis itu sepertinya terguncang.

" _Aishiteru mo_ , Sakura."


End file.
